


艳火

by baihe_v



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baihe_v/pseuds/baihe_v
Summary: 代发，一个平平无奇的800×590pwp。*狱寺隼人第一人称预警*ooc磕头致歉！棒球笨蛋生日快乐！x
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 7





	艳火

事情发展到这一步有点超乎我的意料了，我说实在的。

最开始我们是在一场酒会上，不知道怎么的就来到了床上，我能记起来一部分事情，但这其中并不包括山本武学着酒吧那些女郎在我面前脱衣服这个环节。

我有些震惊，我印象中他并不是一个热衷于这种活动的人，活动二字上或许还得加上引号。

“狱寺，你在走神。”

山本武可能喝多了，现下我把飞到九霄云外的思绪扯回来只能得出这个结论，要不然就是他有毛病。因为他说话还要往我脖子上蹭。

今晚我喝的并不多，或者是我喝下去的量还不足以让我醉。但我仍感觉自己有点头晕。

他的舞可能是还没学到位，我猜也可能是他喝得太多，眼花吧。

衬衫扣子解到一半，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，皮带不知道什么时候也解开了，要掉不掉的。内裤鼓鼓囊囊的顶起来一团，仔细看还有一块被打湿了，颜色偏深。我伸手上去摸了一把，成功看到他变了脸色。

到这一步我还不知道怎么做就有点对不起我意大利人的血统了。

于是我叼住他的领带，本来就不太牢靠的布料一扯就掉，我没再在上面费心思，手一扬那一条价格不菲的领带就落在床边，还是我早晨亲手给他打上的。

他眯起眼睛，仿佛很享受似的。我抓住他的衣领让他靠过来，手上没怎么收力，他带着酒精味道的呼吸全部洒在我脸上。我也有些醉了。

我伸出舌头在他鼻尖上舔了一下，山本一把搂过我的腰，收得很紧。位置稍微向下移了一点，我咬住他的下嘴唇轻轻地磨，他还是没什么动作，只是在我腰上的手又使点力。

我私心不想让他好过，只在他唇上一下又一下的吻，看他急不可耐的模样心里觉得好笑。我一使劲山本武就顺势倒在了床上，一副任君采劼的样子，不要脸至极。我也不打算就这么放过他，松开了他刚刚被我亲了又亲的嘴唇，看上去有些发红。起身隔开了一点距离，不过也就一指左右，用气息吻他的眉和眼，一次接一次，所到之处都留下了一层肉眼不可见的水汽，蒸腾成带着温度的雾。

我依旧不肯把亲吻落在山本武想要的地方，在堪堪擦过嘴唇边缘时突然改变了动作的轨迹，在他耳边轻轻吐气，舌头模拟着性交的动作在他耳郭里进出，时不时发出啧啧的水声。然后山本武拍了一把我的屁股。操，这傻逼。

我摸到身后去拎开他的手，看见他眼睛都开始充血，笑了一声。终于俯身吻住了他，山本武先绕着我的唇边用舌尖描了一圈，然后拨开唇瓣，撬开牙关碰到我的舌头时他就发了狠的搅弄，我恍惚间听到了他一声近乎于满足的叹息。我用食指蹭了蹭他裸露许久的乳尖，还被他亲着，含含糊糊的：“接着脱，还没跳完。”

他松开我时我眼角都泛了红，看见他脸上出现了类似于无奈的神情，我被雾蒸得有些看不清他的脸。

山本武抱起我放在床的一边，坐起来接着脱衣服，没有酒吧里那些女人的花花肠子，只一个扣子一个扣子的解开，干净利落地脱了下来。我换成他刚刚靠在床头的姿势仰头看着他，前面一通闹山本武的身上早蒙了一层汗，房间里有些昏暗的壁灯照过来打在上面，胸肌亮晶晶的看上去手感不错。

我摸过床头柜上放着的钱包，随手抽了一叠纸币出来，也没看具体数额。在山本武把西装裤扔到一边之后冲他吹了个响亮的口哨，手指勾起他内裤的一边向外拉起又松开，任凭内裤边拍在他皮肤上发出啪的一声。

我像常去看脱衣舞秀的顾客一般把那一叠钱塞进他的内裤里，故意用钞票蹭过他的阴茎，又迅速抽回手，沿着他的胯骨划过。摸到他的人鱼线，用指甲刮蹭了两下。山本武的身材练得很好，胸肌腹肌人鱼线该有的一个不少，看上去就赏心悦目，摸起来也很舒服。

我一路向上摸到他的腹肌，又向上最后停留在乳头周围，手指绕着乳晕打转。我低下头去含住他一侧的乳头，听见他忍不住吸了一口气，暗自发笑。张开嘴咬住磨了两下山本武就把手朝我身下伸。

我松开嘴看见他那一侧的乳头被我又舔又咬的有点发肿，满意的亲了一口。

我沿着刚刚摸上来的线路又亲下去，最后停留在他的胯间。用鼻尖蹭了蹭比之前湿得更多的内裤，换来山本武在我屁股上不轻不重的捏了一把。

我把他的内裤扯下来，看他被体液沾得发亮的龟头，舔了一口，舌尖卷过小孔，山本武没忍住抖了一下。我把他的阴茎含了一个头进去，闷声哼笑。

他似乎也意识到了在床上对我温柔以待根本没什么用处，拍拍我的头然后去拿放在床头柜的润滑液。

山本武又坐回到床头，拉过我的手腕把我往他怀里带，眼神暗得烧起了火，我看懂了，又低下头去为他口交，视线错开前我看他笑了，像是在满意我的懂事。

他的阴茎完全硬起来之后几乎塞满了我整个口腔，山本武挤了满手的润滑就往我裤子里摸，我一边含住他的茎身吞吐一边一心二用把裤子半拉半拽脱了下来。他另一只手也闲不下来，扯住我的头发就向下按，深喉的感觉很不舒服，硌得我喉咙直缩，想吐。

我实在含不住，憋得眼泪都冒出来了，手肘顶开他的大腿，吐出他的阴茎坐起来。他的手指已经从我的穴口探进去，在里面戳戳按按，在按到突起的一点时我禁不住叫出声来，身子又软了下去。

我倒在他肩上，整个人靠在他怀里让他为所欲为，他又往里加了一根手指。两指在里面分开又并拢，好像在报复我先前不给他个痛快的行为，我不会让他占便宜，就着这个姿势在他脖子上重重咬了一口。

山本武吃了痛，低下头瞥了我一眼，我让他看得有点发软，但强撑着没动。他把手指抽出来，牵扯出一些黏液，拉出的银丝在半空中断点滴落在床单上。

他把我放倒在床上，腿掰得很开。我看着眼前越来越近的手指好像有点明白了他的意思，把嘴紧紧抿上，他用指腹捻过我的嘴角，用晦暗的眼神看向我：“张嘴。”

我很不争气的张开了嘴，任他把混满了润滑和体液的手指放进嘴里，夹住我的舌头肆意拉扯，唾液淌出来，顺着下颚往下流。他看起来是满意了，牵起我的手就朝他下面摸，我让他带着摸到的他硬得发烫的阴茎，我被那温度刺得忍不住缩了缩手指，他就包住我的手，不再让我乱动。

我被他拉着一起将他的阴茎朝我的后穴里送，刚进去一个头我就开始从脸到脖子根红透了，他笑着亲亲我的鬓角，叫我放松。  
可能是山本武的话对我有点安抚的作用，又或者是他不知道什么时候摸到我前面的手让我没了力气，慢慢放松了身体。

他捏住我的下面的两个囊袋揉了又揉，我实在没忍住骂了他一句，他一下捅到了最深处，我一句叫骂跑了调往上蹿成了呻吟，我又疼又爽，热得鼻尖都冒了汗。

山本武那一下之后就没再动作，像在等些什么。他在床上总有些个恶趣味，比较像报复我在前戏那些经常性的管杀不管埋。比如说在插进来之后一动不动，要不就是浅浅的动，非要等到我耐不住了让他快点，说些让人听不下去的话。这些在床上的小习惯我再了解不过。

我抬起腿圈住他的腰，头埋在他颈窝蹭，用气声在他耳边低语。

“操我，快点。”

和山本武在一起这么久在床上我已经放得很开了，他听完我的话奖励似的亲了亲我的额头，一下一下撞得又快又重。

“乖孩子。”我听见他这样叫我。乖你妈，这在床上乱喊人的臭毛病什么时候能改。可我根本骂不出声来，他找我敏感点找的很准，我爽得直哆嗦，环在他腰上的腿圈不住，一点点滑下去。连一句呻吟都被顶的分成好几段，嗓子干得发哑，我干脆不再使力，仰头喘着气，快要缺氧。

他看出我的惫懒，直接把我抱起来翻了个面，他的阴茎在我后穴里转了一圈。我被刺激得又喊出来，声音又腻又哑，趴跪在床上让他从后面干我。他今天也没什么折腾我的意思，次次都顶在敏感点上，我伸出手去想要自己摸摸，他一把捞过我的手握紧，我难受得只能在床上蹭来蹭去，倒像是我把自己往他那里送。

他一边吻我的肩胛骨一边很用力地操我，直到他叼住我后颈的一块肉开始舔咬时一阵酥麻像过电一样窜过我全身，我的小腹上都沾了点精液。山本武在我小腹上摸来摸去，把我那点精液用手指头蹭走了，我回过头去看他，他把那点白色黏液抹在嘴唇上，再伸出舌头来全部舔干净了。死流氓。

他没管我高潮后止不住的痉挛，仍是不停地抽插，速度甚至比刚才更快了。我整个人都失了力气，趴在床上攥紧了身下的床单，好好一张床单被我捏的皱皱巴巴。我能感觉到他的阴茎在我穴里跳了几跳，我被他的精液的温度烫得又是一抖。

他抽出来时带出来一些液体，我有种失禁的错觉，他用亲吻推开了我皱起的眉，再把我脸上残留的泪痕也尽数吻去。

我支起身子想要找烟，他眼疾手快又把我按回床上并开始唠叨抽烟的十大坏处，我对他翻了个天大的白眼，又伸出手去摸那条最开始被我扔出去的领带。

我要勒死山本武这傻逼。


End file.
